sikhifandomcom-20200213-history
Siree Guru Granth sahib English Translation
ਸੋ ਦਰੁ ਰਾਗੁ ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ So Daru; That Door. Raag Aasaa, Mahalla 1: ੴ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਪ੍ਰਸਾਦਿ ॥ God is one. He is realized by guru’s grace. ਸੋ ਦਰੁ ਤੇਰਾ ਕੇਹਾ ਸੋ ਘਰੁ ਕੇਹਾ ਜਿਤੁ ਬਹਿ ਸਰਬ ਸਮਾਲੇ ॥ What kind of doors and house is where You sit and administer everything. ਵਾਜੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਨਾਦ ਅਨyਕ ਅਸੰਖਾ ਕੇਤੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਵਾਵਣਹਾਰੇ ॥ Many divine musical tunes are played there; there are many who play them. ਕੇਤੇ ਤੇry ਰਾਗ ਪਰੀ ਸਿਉ ਕਹੀਅਹਿ ਕੇਤੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਗਾਵਣਹਾਰੇ ॥ Many divine songs are sung there. There are many who sing them. ਗwਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਪਵਣੁ ਪਾਣੀ ਬੈਸੰਤਰੁ ਗਾਵੈ ਰwਜਾ ਧਰਮੁ ਦੁਆਰੇ ॥ Air, water, fire sing Your praises. Justice of destiny sings Your praises. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਚਿਤੁ ਗੁਪਤੁ ਲਿਖਿ ਜਾਣਨਿ ਲਿਖਿ ਲਿਖਿ ਧਰਮੁ ਬੀਚਾਰੇ Those who read mind, those who write and preach religion sing your praises. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਈਸਰੁ bRhmw ਦੇਵੀ ਸੋਹਨਿ ਤੇਰੇ ਸਦਾ ਸਵਾਰੇ ॥ Shiva, Brahma and the Goddesses who are perceived as gods and worshipped by others sing your praises. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਇੰਦ੍ਰ ਇੰਦ੍ਰਾਸਣਿ ਬੈਠੇ ਦੇਵਤਿਆ ਦਰਿ ਨwਲੇ ॥ Kings sitting on the throne along with their courtiers worship You. ਗਾਵiਨ ਤੁਧਨੋ iਸਧ ਸਮਾਧੀ ਅੰਦਰਿ ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਸਾਧ ਬੀਚਾਰੇ ॥ The mystics sing your praises in trance. Humble devotees sing your praises. Page 9 ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਜਤੀ ਸਤੀ ਸੰਤੋਖੀ ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਵIਰ ਕਰਾਰੇ ॥ Celibates, truthful, content also worship You. great warriors sing Your praises. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਪੰਡਿਤ ਪੜਨਿ ਰਖੀਸੁਰ ਜੁਗu ਜੁਗੁ ਵੇਦਾ ਨਾਲੇ ॥ The scholars sing your praises by reading from scriptures from ages. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਮੋਹਣੀਆ ਮਨੁ ਮੋਹਨਿ ਸੁਰਗੁ ਮਛੁ ਪਇਆਲੇ ॥ The enchanting heavenly beauties who captivate hearts sing your praises. Those in heaven, the fish deep in the ocean sing your praises. gwvin ਤੁਧਨੋ ਰਤਨ ਉਪਾਏ qyry ਅਠਸਠਿ ਤੀਰਥ ਨਾਲੇ ॥ Your precious jewels (devotees) sitting at places of worship sing your praises. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਜੋਧ ਮਹਾਬਲ ਸੂਰਾ ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਖਾਣੀ ਚਾਰੇ ॥ The brave warriors sing your praises. Four sources of creation sing your praises. ਗਾਵਨਿ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਖੰਡ ਮੰਡਲ ਬ੍ਰਹਮੰਡਾ ਕਰਿ ਕਰਿ ਰਖੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਧਾਰੇ ॥ Planets, earth, moon, sun, the whole universe created by You sing Your praises. ਸੇਈ ਤੁਧਨੋ ਗਾਵਨਿ ਜੋ ਤੁਧੁ ਭਾਵਨਿ ਰਤੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਭਗਤ ਰਸਾਲੇ ॥ In essence those who recite Your name, can do so with Your grace only. ਹੋਰਿ ਕੇਤੇ quਧਨੋ ਗਾਵਨਿ ਸੇ ਮੈ ਚਿਤਿ ਨ ਆਵਨਿ ਨਾਨਕੁ ਕਿਆ ਬੀਚਾਰੇ Manymore worship You which I cannot remember. ਸੋਈ ਸੋਈ ਸਦਾ ਸਚੁ ਸwਹਿਬੁ ਸਾਚਾ ਸਾਚੀ ਨਾਈ ॥ It is true that there is God, it will always be true. ਹੈ ਭੀ ਹੋਸੀ ਜਾਇ ਨ ਜਾਸੀ ਰਚਨਾ ਜਿਨਿ ਰਚਾਈ ॥ God who created the creation, is, will be, neither gone nor will go. ਰੰਗੀ ਰੰਗੀ ਭਾਤੀ ਕਰਿ ਕਰਿ ਜਿਨਸੀ ਮਾਇਆ iਜਨਿ ਉਪਾਈ ॥ The way He thought correct, that is how he created the creation. ਕਰਿ ਕਰਿ ਦੇਖੈ ਕੀਤਾ ਆਪਣਾ ਜਿਉ ਤਿਸ ਦI ਵਡਿਆਈ ॥ He creates and checks the quality, the way it feels perfect to Him. ਜੋ ਤਿਸੁ ਭਾਵੈ ਸੋਈ ਕਰਸੀ ਫਿਰਿ ਹੁਕਮੁ ਨ ਕਰਣਾ ਜਾਈ ॥ He does whatever He pleases. No one can order Him. ਸੋ ਪਾਤਿਸwਹੁ ਸਾਹਾ ਪਤਿਸਾਹਿਬੁ ਨਾਨਕ ਰਹਣੁ ਰਜਾਈ ॥੧॥ God the emperor of emperors is happy within Himself. ||1|| ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Aasaa, Mahalla 1: ਸੁਣਿ ਵਡਾ ਆਖੈ ਸਭੁ ਕੋਇ ॥ Everyone calls Him great by hearing about His greatness. ਕੇਵਡu ਵਡਾ ਡੀਠਾ ਹੋਇ ॥ His greatness can be felt by witnessing only. ਕੀਮਤਿ ਪਾਇ ਨ ਕਹਿਆ ਜਾਇ ॥ Cannot put value and cannot describe God’s greatness. ਕਹਣੈ ਵਾਲੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਰਹੇ ਸਮਾਇ ॥੧॥ Those who describe Him are committed to it. ||1|| ਵਡੇ ਮੇਰੇ ਸਾਹਿਬਾ ਗਹਿਰ ਗੰਭੀਰਾ ਗੁਣੀ ਗਹੀਰਾ O my great Lord, You are unfathomable and treasure of virtues. ਕੋਇ ਨ ਜਾਣੈ ਤੇਰਾ ਕੇਤਾ ਕyਵਡੁ ਚੀਰਾ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ No one knows what Your vastness and limits are. ||1||Pause|| ਸਭਿ ਸੁਰਤੀ ਮਿਲਿ ਸੁਰਤਿ ਕਮਾਈ ॥ By putting all intellects together. ਸਭ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਮਿਲਿ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਪਾਈ ॥ Putting all values together. ਗਿਆਨੀ ਧਿਆਨੀ ਗੁਰ ਗੁਰਹਾਈ ॥ Putting all knowledge and teachings together. ਕਹਣੁ ਨ ਜਾਈ ਤੇਰੀ ਤਿਲੁ ਵਡਿਆਈ ॥੨॥ Still cannot describe even a little bit of Your greatness. ||2|| ਸਭਿ ਸਤ ਸਭਿ ਤਪ ਸਭਿ ਚੰਗਿਆਈਆ ॥ All truth, all austere discipline, all goodness! ਸਿਧw ਪੁਰਖਾ ਕੀਆ ਵਡਿਆਈਆ ॥ Admiration of mystics and saints ਤੁਧੁ ਵਿਣੁ ਸਿਧੀ ਕਿਨੈ ਨ ਪਾਈਆ ॥ No one can reach that stage without Your grace. ਕਰਮਿ ਮਿਲੈ ਨਾਹੀ ਠਾਕਿ ਰਹਾਈਆ ॥੩॥ They receive only what they earn. No one can change it. ||3|| ਆਖਣ ਵਾਲਾ ਕਿਆ ਵੇਚਾਰਾ ॥ What can the poor who describes say? ਸਿਫਤੀ ਭਰੇ ਤੇਰੇ ਭੰਡਾਰਾ ॥ There is no limit to Your graciousness. ਜਿਸੁ ਤੂ ਦੇਹਿ ਤਿਸੈ ਕਿਆ ਚਾਰਾ ॥ Whatever You bestow on anyone; he has no say in it. ਨਾਨਕ ਸਚੁ ਸਵਾਰਣਹਾਰਾ ॥੪॥੨॥ Nanak says he does whatever he pleases. ||4||2|| ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Aasaa, Mahalla first: ਆਖਾ ਜੀਵਾ ਵਿਸਰੈ ਮਰਿ ਜਾਉ ॥ I live by reciting Your name. I will die if I forget. ਆਖਣਿ ਅਉਖਾ ਸਾਚਾ ਨਾਉ ॥ It is very difficult to recite the true name. ਸਾਚੇ ਨਾਮ ਕੀ ਲਾਗੈ ਭੂਖ ॥ If someone feels hungry for the true name. ਉਤੁ ਭੂਖੈ ਖਾਇ ਚਲੀਅਹਿ ਦੂਖ ॥੧॥ The pain of hunger shall disappear by reciting Your name. ||1|| ਸੋ ਕਿਉ ਵਿਸਰੈ ਮੇਰੀ ਮਾਇ ॥ O my mother, why should I forget to recite His name? ਸਾਚਾ ਸਾਹਿਬੁ ਸਾਚੈ ਨਾਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ God is realized by reciting the name of the true God. ||1||Pause|| ਸਾਚੇ ਨਾਮ ਕੀ iqlu vifAweI No one can describe God. ਆਖਿ ਥਕੇ ਕੀਮਤਿ ਨਹੀ ਪਾਈ ॥ People have tried in vain to describe but are unable to do so. ਜੇ ਸਭਿ ਮਿਲਿ ਕੈ ਆਖਣ ਪਾਹਿ ॥ Even if everyone gets together and speaks of Him! ਵਡਾ ਨ ਹੋਵY ਘwਟਿ ਨ ਜਾਇ ॥੨॥ It does not increase or decrease His greatness. ||2|| ਨਾ ਓਹੁ ਮਰੈ ਨ ਹੋਵੈ ਸੋਗੁ ॥ Neither he dies nor there is any reason to mourn. ਦੇਦਾ ਰਹੈ ਨ ਚੂkY ਭੋਗੁ ॥ He continues to give and never runs short. ਗੁਣੁ ਏਹੋ ਹੋਰੁ ਨਾਹੀ ਕੋਇ ॥ This is His greatness, nothing else. ਨਾ ਕੋ ਹੋਆ ਨਾ ਕੋ ਹੋਇ ॥੩॥ There never was, never will be anyone like Him. ||3|| ਜੇਵਡੁ ਆiਪ ਤੇਵਡ ਤੇਰੀ ਦਾਤਿ ॥ As great as You are, so are Your gifts. Page 10 ijin ਦਿਨੁ ਕਰਿ ਕੈ ਕੀਤੀ ਰਾਤਿ ॥ One who created the day and night. ਖਸਮੁ ਵਿਸਾਰਹਿ ਤੇ ਕਮਜਾਤਿ ॥ Those who forget their master are despicable. ਨਾਨਕ ਨਾਵੈ ਬਾਝੁ ਸਨਾਤਿ ॥੪॥੩॥ Nanak says those who do not recite God’s name are miserable outcaste. ||4||3|| ਰਾਗੁ ਗੂਜਰੀ ਮਹਲਾ ੪ ॥ Raag Goojaree, Mahalla 4: ਹਰਿ ਕੇ ਜਨ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਸਤਪੁਰਖਾ ਬਿਨਉ ਕਰਉ ਗੁਰ ਪਾਸਿ ॥ O truthful Godly the true guru I request you humbly. ਹਮ ਕੀਰੇ ਕਿਰਮ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਸਰਣਾਈ ਕਰਿ ਦਇਆ ਨਾਮੁ ਪਰਗਾਸਿ ॥੧॥ I the lowest of low O guru, seek Your sanctuary. Please be kind and bless me with reciting the name of God. ||1|| ਮੇਰੇ ਮੀਤ ਗuਰਦੇਵ ਮੋ ਕਉ ਰਾਮ ਨਾਮੁ ਪਰਗਾਸਿ O my friend guru, please enlighten me with the name of God. ਗੁਰਮਤਿ ਨਾਮੁ ਮੇਰw pRwn ਸਖਾਈ ਹਰਿ ਕੀਰਤਿ ਹਮਰੀ ਰਹਰਾਸਿ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ guru's teachings is my life time companion. Reciting God’s name is my prayer. ||1||Pause|| ਹਰਿ ਜਨ ਕy ਵਡ ਭਾਗ ਵਡੇਰੇ ਜਿਨ ਹਰਿ ਹਰਿ ਸਰਧਾ ਹਰਿ ਪਿਆਸ ॥ The Godly person is lucky, who is devotional to God and thirsty for His name. ਹਰਿ ਹਰਿ ਨਾਮੁ ਮਿਲੈ ਤ੍ਰਿਪਤਾਸਹਿ ਮਿਲਿ sMgiq ਗੁਣ ਪਰਗਾਸਿ ॥੨॥ I quench my thirst by reciting God’s name and get enlightened in the company of devotees. ||2|| ਜਿਨ ਹਰਿ ਹਰਿ ਹਰਿ ਰਸੁ ਨਾਮੁ ਨ ਪਾਇਆ ਤੇ ਭਾਗਹੀਣ ਜਮ ਪਾਸਿ ॥ Those who do not enjoy reciting God’s name are unfortunate; will face the devil of death. ਜੋ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਸਰਣਿ ਸੰਗਤਿ ਨਹੀ ਆਏ ਧ੍ਰਿਗੁ ਜੀਵੇ ਧ੍ਰਿਗੁ ਜੀਵਾਸਿ ॥੩॥ Those who have not sought the refuge and congregation of true guru. Their life and their way of living is worthless. ||3|| ਜਿਨ ਹਰਿ ਜਨ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਸੰਗਤਿ ਪਾਈ ਤਿਨ ਧੁਰਿ ਮਸਤਕਿ ਲਿਖਿਆ ਲਿਖਾਸਿ Those Godly persons who join guru’s congregation have preordained destiny inscribed in their fate. ਧਨੁ ਧMਨੁ ਸਤਸੰਗਤਿ ਜਿਤੁ ਹਰਿ ਰਸੁ ਪਾਇਆ ਮਿਲਿ ਜਨ ਨਾਨਕ ਨਾਮੁ ਪਰਗਾਸਿ ॥੪॥੪॥ Blessed is the congregation where you enjoy reciting God’s name and get enlightened! O Nanak. ||4||4|| ਰਾਗੁ ਗੂਜਰੀ ਮਹਲਾ ੫ ॥ Raag Goojaree, Mahalla 5: ਕਾਹੇ ਰੇ ਮਨ ਚਿਤਵਹਿ ਉਦਮੁ ਜਾ ਆਹਰਿ ਹਰਿ ਜੀਉ ਪਰਿਆ ॥ O mind, why do you worry so much; God already allocated You with your food. ਸੈਲ ਪਥਰ ਮਹਿ ਜੰਤ ਉਪਾਏ ਤw ਕਾ ਰਿਜਕੁ ਆਗੈ ਕਰਿ ਧਰਿਆ ॥੧॥ God creates life in rocks and stones and provides them with food. ||1|| ਮੇਰੇ ਮਾਧਉ ਜੀ ਸਤਸੰਗਤਿ ਮਿਲੇ ਸੁ ਤਰਿਆ ॥ O my Lord; whoever has joined the true congregation has attained salvation. ਗੁਰ ਪਰਸਾਦਿ ਪਰਮ ਪਦੁ ਪਾਇਆ ਸੂਕੇ ਕਾਸਟ ਹਰਿਆ ॥੧॥ rhwau ॥ Salvation obtains by guru’s grace. It is like dry wood becoming green. ||1||Pause|| ਜਨਨਿ ਪਿਤਾ ਲੋਕ ਸੁਤ ਬਨਿਤਾ ਕੋਇ ਨ ਕਿਸ ਕੀ ਧਰਿਆ ॥ Mother father friends children and spouse; no one cares for anyone else. ਸਿਰਿ ਸਿਰਿ ਰਿਜਕੁ ਸੰਬਾਹੇ ਠਾਕੁਰੁ ਕਾਹੇ ਮਨ ਭਉ ਕਰਿਆ ॥੨॥ God has allocated ration for every one, why worry! ਊਡੇ ਊਡਿ ਆਵੈ ਸੈ ਕੋਸਾ ਤਿਸੁ ਪਾਛੈ ਬਚਰੇ ਛਰਿਆ ॥ The birds fly hundreds of miles away leaving their chicks behind. ਤਿਨ ਕਵਣੁ ਖਲਾਵੈ ਕਵਣੁ ਚੁਗਾਵੈ ਮਨ ਮਹਿ ਸਿਮਰਨੁ ਕਰਿਆ ॥੩॥ Who feeds them; they recite God in the mind and are content ||3|| ਸਭਿ ਨਿਧਾਨ ਦਸ ਅਸਟ ਸਿਧਾਨ ਠਾਕੁਰ ਕਰ ਤਲ ਧਰਿਆ ॥ All precious treasures and eighteen mystic powers are in the palm of God’s hand. ਜਨ ਨਾਨਕ ਬਲਿ ਬਲਿ ਸਦ ਬਲਿ ਜਾਈਐ ਤੇਰਾ ਅੰਤੁ ਨ ਪਾਰਾਵਰਿਆ ॥੪॥੫॥ Nanak says I admire Thee, nobody knows Your boundaries. ||4||5|| ਰਾਗੁ ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੪ ਸੋ ਪੁਰਖੁ Raag Aasaa, Mahalla 4, So Purakh ~ That Primal Being: ੴ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਪ੍ਰਸਾਦਿ ॥ God is One. He is realized by guru’s grace. ਸੋ ਪੁਰਖੁ ਨਿਰੰਜਨੁ ਹਰਿ ਪੁਰਖੁ ਨਿਰੰਜਨੁ ਹਰਿ ਅਗਮਾ ਅਗਮ ਅਪਾਰਾ ॥ That primal being, The Lord, is beyond comprehension and is unlimited. ਸਭਿ ਧਿਆਵਹਿ ਸਭਿ ਧਿਆਵਹਿ ਤੁਧੁ ਜੀ ਹਰਿ ਸਚੇ ਸਿਰਜਣਹਾਰਾ ॥ Everyone recites Your name O my true Lord the Creator! ਸਭਿ ਜੀਅ ਤੁਮਾਰੇ ਜੀ ਤੂੰ ਜੀਆ ਕਾ ਦਾਤਾਰਾ ॥ All souls are Yours. You are the giver to everyone. ਹਰਿ ਧਿਆਵਹੁ ਸੰਤਹੁ ਜੀ ਸਭਿ ਦੂਖ ਵਿਸਾਰਣਹਾਰਾ ॥ O saints; recite the name of God, He eliminates all sufferings. ਹਰਿ ਆਪੇ ਠਾਕur ਹਰਿ ਆਪੇ ਸੇਵਕੁ ਜੀ ਕਿਆ ਨਾਨਕ ਜੰਤ ਵਿਚਾਰਾ ॥੧॥ God is the master and a devotee as well. What else can Nanak say? ||1|| Page 11 ਤੂੰ ਘਟ ਘਟ ਅੰਤਰਿ ਸਰਬ ਨਿਰੰਤਰਿ ਜੀ ਹਰਿ ਏਕੋ ਪੁਰਖੁ ਸਮਾਣਾ ॥ You are omnipresent and in every heart,. O God, you are everywhere. ਇਕਿ ਦਾਤੇ ਇਕਿ ਭੇਖਾਰੀ ਜੀ ਸਭਿ ਤੇਰੇ ਚੋਜ ਵਿਡਾਣਾ ॥ Some are givers some are beggars. This is all Your wonderful play. ਤੂੰ ਆਪੇ ਦਾਤਾ ਆਪੇ ਭੁਗਤਾ ਜੀ ਹਉ ਤੁਧੁ ਬਿਨੁ ਅਵਰੁ ਨ ਜਾਣਾ ॥ You are the giver and the enjoyer. I know no other than You. ਤੂੰ ਪਾਰਬ੍ਰਹਮੁ ਬੇਅੰਤੁ ਬੇਅੰਤੁ ਜੀ ਤੇਰੇ ਕਿਆ ਗੁਣ ਆਖਿ ਵਖਾਣਾ ॥ You the supreme Lord, limitless and infinite. What virtues of Your can I say and describe? ਜੋ ਸੇਵਹਿ ਜੋ ਸੇਵਹਿ ਤੁਧੁ ਜੀ ਜਨੁ ਨਾਨਕੁ ਤਿਨ ਕੁਰਬਾਣਾ ॥੨॥ Nanak says; I admire those who miss You and serve You. ||2|| ਹਰਿ ਧਿਆਵਹਿ ਹਰਿ ਧਿਆਵਹਿ ਤੁਧੁ ਜੀ ਸੇ ਜਨ ਜੁਗ ਮਹਿ ਸੁਖਵਾਸੀ ॥ Those who recite You O Lord; live in peace in this world. ਸੇ ਮੁਕਤੁ ਸੇ ਮੁਕਤੁ ਭਏ ਜਿਨ ਹਰਿ ਧਿਆਇਆ ਜੀ ਤਿਨ ਤੂਟੀ ਜਮ ਕੀ ਫਾਸੀ ॥ Those who recite You achieve salvation. Their noose of devil death is broken. ਜਿਨ ਨਿਰਭਉ ਜਿਨ ਹਰਿ inrਭਉ iDAwਇਆ ਜੀ ਤਿਨ ਕw ਭਉ ਸਭੁ ਗਵਾਸੀ ॥ Whoever recites the name of unconcerned God, gives up his concern. ਜਿਨ ਸੇਵਿਆ ਜਿਨ ਸੇਵਿਆ ਮੇਰਾ ਹਰਿ ਜੀ ਤੇ ਹਰਿ ਹਰਿ ਰੂਪਿ ਸਮਾਸੀ ॥ Whoever have missed God from the heart, they have merged in God. ਸੇ ਧੰਨੁ ਸੇ DMnu ਜਿਨ ਹਰਿ ਧਿਆਇਆ ਜੀ ਜਨੁ ਨਾਨਕੁ ਤਿਨ ਬਲਿ ਜਾਸੀ ॥੩॥ Those who miss God are blessed. Nanak says; I admire them; ||3|| ਤੇਰੀ ਭਗਤਿ ਤੇਰੀ ਭਗਤਿ ਭੰਡਾਰ ਜੀ ਭਰੇ ਬਿਅੰਤ ਬੇਅੰਤਾ ॥ The treasures of Your worship are full to the brim and overflowing. qyry ਭਗਤ ਤੇਰੇ ਭਗਤ ਸਲਾਹਨਿ ਤੁਧੁ ਜੀ ਹਰਿ ਅਨਿਕ ਅਨੇਕ ਅਨੰਤਾ ॥ Your devotees are many, they praise You O Lord in many and various ways. ਤੇਰੀ ਅਨਿਕ ਤੇਰੀ ਅਨਿਕ ਕਰਹਿ ਹਰਿ ਪੂਜਾ ਜੀ ਤਪੁ ਤਾਪਹਿ ਜਪਹਿ ਬੇਅੰਤਾ ॥ Many worship You in many different ways. ਤੇਰੇ ਅਨੇਕ ਤੇਰੇ ਅਨੇਕ ਪੜਹਿ ਬਹੁ ਸਿਮ੍ਰਿਤਿ ਸਾਸਤ ਜੀ ਕਰਿ ਕਿਰਿਆ ਖਟੁ ਕਰਮ ਕਰੰਤਾ ॥ Many read from the scriptures and do everything in order to understand You. ਸੇ ਭਗਤ ਸੇ ਭਗਤ ਭਲੇ ਜਨ ਨਾਨਕ ਜੀ ਜੋ ਭਾਵਹਿ ਮੇਰੇ ਹਰਿ ਭਗਵੰਤਾ ॥੪॥ The devotees that please God are good O Nanak. ||4|| qUM ਆਦਿ ਪੁਰਖੁ ਅਪਰੰਪਰੁ ਕਰਤਾ ਜੀ ਤੁਧੁ ਜੇਵਡੁ ਅਵਰੁ ਨ ਕੋਈ ॥ You are there from the beginning, beyond imagination. No one is as great as You. ਤੂੰ ਜੁਗੁ ਜੁਗੁ ਏਕੋ ਸਦਾ ਸਦw ਤੂੰ ਏਕੋ ਜੀ ਤੂੰ ਨਿਹਚਲੁ ਕਰਤਾ ਸੋਈ You are one and only one from ages O Creator; will always be the same. ਤੁਧੁ ਆਪੇ ਭਾਵੈ ਸੋਈ ਵਰਤੈ ਜੀ ਤੂੰ ਆਪੇ ਕਰਹਿ ਸੁ ਹੋਈ ॥ Whatever pleases You happens, whatever You do happens. ਤੁਧੁ ਆਪੇ ਸ੍ਰਿਸਟ ਸਭ ਉਪਾਈ ਜੀ quDu ਆਪੇ ਸਿਰਜਿ ਸਭ ਗੋਈ ॥ You created the universe. You create and destroy as well. ਜਨੁ ਨਾਨਕੁ ਗੁਣ ਗਾਵੈ ਕਰਤੇ ਕੇ ਜੀ ਜੋ ਸਭਸੈ ਕਾ ਜਾਣੋਈ ॥੫॥੧॥ Nanak sings the praises of the Creator, who knows everything. ||5||1|| ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੪ ॥ Aasaa, Fourth Mahalla: ਤੂੰ ਕਰਤਾ ਸਚਿਆਰੁ ਮੈਡਾ ਸਾਂਈ ॥ You the true Creator are my master. ਜੋ ਤਉ ਭਾਵੈ ਸੋਈ QIsI ਜੋ ਤੂੰ ਦੇਹਿ ਸੋਈ ਹਉ ਪਾਈ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ Whatever appeals to You happens. I get what You give. ||1||Pause|| ਸਭ ਤੇਰੀ ਤੂੰ ਸਭਨੀ ਧਿਆਇਆ ॥ Everything is Your and everyone recites Your name. ਜਿਸ ਨੋ ਕ੍ਰਿਪਾ ਕਰਹਿ ਤਿਨਿ ਨਾਮ ਰਤਨੁ ਪਾਇਆ ॥ Whoever You bless, they receive Your precious name. ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਲਾਧਾ ਮਨਮੁਖਿ ਗਵਾਇਆ ॥ The guru-willed find it. The self-willed lose it. ਤੁਧੁ ਆਪਿ ਵਿਛੋੜਿਆ ਆਪਿ ਮਿਲਾਇਆ ॥੧॥ You separate them and reunite them with You also. ||1|| ਤੂੰ ਦਰੀਆਉ ਸਭ ਤੁਝ ਹੀ ਮਾਹਿ ॥ You are the river; everything is in You. ਤੁਝ ਬਿਨੁ dUjw ਕੋਈ ਨਾਹਿ ॥ There is no one else but You. jIA jMq siB qyrw Kylu ॥ All living beings are Your doing. ਵਿਜੋਗਿ ਮਿਲਿ ਵਿਛੁੜਿਆ ਸੰਜੋਗੀ ਮੇਲੁ ॥੨॥ Separation after uniting is painful; Union with You is by Your grace. ||2|| ਜਿਸ ਨੋ ਤੂ ਜਾਣਾਇਹਿ ਸੋਈ ਜਨੁ ਜਾਣੈ ॥ Whoever You bless; only they understand You! ਹਰਿ ਗੁਣ ਸਦ ਹI ਆਖਿ ਵਖਾਣੈ ॥ They always recite and praise Your virtues. ਜਿਨਿ ਹਰਿ ਸੇਵਿਆ ਤਿਨਿ ਸੁਖੁ ਪਾਇਆ ॥ Those who serve You find peace. shjy ਹੀ ਹਰਿ ਨਾਮਿ ਸਮਾਇਆ ॥੩॥ They enshrine Your name in the mind intuitively. Page 12 ਤੂ ਆਪੇ ਕਰਤਾ ਤੇਰਾ ਕੀਆ ਸਭੁ ਹੋਇ ॥ You are the Creator. Everything happens by Your grace. ਤੁਧੁ ਬਿਨੁ ਦੂਜਾ ਅਵਰੁ ਨ ਕੋਇ ॥ There is no one else but You. ਤੂ ਕਰਿ ਕਰਿ ਵੇਖਹਿ ਜਾਣਹਿ ਸੋਇ ॥ You create and check out the quality and know the make up. ਜਨ ਨਾਨਕ ਗੁਰਮੁਖਿ ਪਰਗਟੁ ਹੋਇ ॥੪॥੨॥ Nanak says, those who follow guru’s teaching, attain enlightenment. ||4||2|| ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Aasaa, First Mahalla ਤਿਤੁ ਸਰਵਰੜੈ ਭਈਲੇ ਨਿਵਾਸਾ ਪਾਣੀ ਪਾਵਕੁ ਤਿਨਹਿ ਕੀਆ ॥ Where You reside; You created water and fire there. ਪੰਕਜੁ ਮੋਹ ਪਗੁ ਨਹੀ ਚਾਲੈ ਹਮ ਦੇਖਾ ਤਹ ਡੂਬੀਅਲੇ ॥੧॥ Nothing bothers You. I will drown even if I look at it. ||1|| ਮਨ ਏਕੁ ਨ ਚੇਤਸਿ ਮੂੜ ਮਨਾ ॥ O ignorant mind, why do not you miss one God. ਹਰਿ ਬਿਸਰਤ qyry ਗੁਣ ਗਲਿਆ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ All of your virtues disappear forgetting God. ||1||Pause|| ਨਾ ਹਉ ਜਤੀ ਸਤI ਨਹੀ ਪੜਿਆ ਮUਰਖ ਮੁਗਧਾ ਜਨਮੁ ਭਇਆ ॥ I am not celibate, truthful or a scholar. I was born foolish and ignorant. ਪ੍ਰਣਵਤਿ ਨਾਨਕ ਤਿਨ ਕੀ ਸਰਣਾ ਜਿਨ ਤੂ ਨਾਹੀ ਵੀਸਰਿਆ ॥੨॥੩॥ Nanak prays; I seek the refuge of those who do not forget You, O Lord! ||2||3|| ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੫ ॥ Aasaa, Mahalla 5: ਭਈ ਪਰਾਪਤਿ ਮਾਨੁਖ ਦੇਹੁਰੀਆ ॥ You have obtained this human body. ਗੋਬਿੰਦ ਮਿਲਣ ਕੀ ਇਹ ਤੇਰੀ ਬਰੀਆ ॥ This is the time for you to meet the Lord. ਅਵਰਿ ਕਾਜ ਤੇਰੈ ਕਿਤੈ ਨ ਕਾਮ ॥ Nothing else will help you. imlu swD sMgiq Bju kyvl nwm ॥੧॥ Join the Company of devotees and recite His name. ||1|| ਸਰੰਜਾਮਿ ਲਾਗੁ ਭਵਜਲ ਤਰਨ ਕੈ ॥ Make every effort to swim across the terrifying world ocean. ਜਨਮੁ ਬ੍ਰਿਥਾ ਜਾਤ ਰੰਗਿ ਮਾਇਆ ਕੈ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ You are wasting this life by falling in love with worldly wealth; ||1||Pause|| jpu ਤਪੁ ਸੰਜਮੁ ਧਰਮੁ ਨ ਕਮਾਇਆ ॥ Never meditated, no self-discipline, never performed the human code of conduct. ਸੇਵਾ ਸਾਧ ਨ ਜਾਨਿਆ ਹਰਿ ਰwਇਆ ॥ You did not serve or recite God the Lord. ਕਹੁ ਨਾਨਕ ਹਮ ਨੀਚ ਕਰੰਮਾ ॥ Says Nanak, I do bad deeds! ਸਰਣਿ ਪਰੇ ਕੀ ਰwਖਹੁ ਸਰਮਾ ॥੨॥੪॥ I am at Your service, please, preserve my honor! ||2||4|| ਸੋਹਿਲਾ ਰਾਗu ਗਉੜੀ ਦੀਪਕੀ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ Sohilaa! The song Of praise. Raag Gauree Deepakee, Mahalla First: ੴ ਸਤਿਗੁਰ ਪ੍ਰਸਾਦਿ ॥ God is One. He is realized by guru’s grace. ਜੈ ਘਰਿ ਕੀਰਤਿ ਆਖੀਐ ਕਰਤੇ ਕw ਹੋਇ ਬੀਚਾਰੋ ॥ The house where people praise and talk about the Creator! ਤਿਤੁ ਘਰਿ ਗਾਵਹੁ ਸੋਹਿਲਾ ਸਿਵਰਿਹੁ ਸਿਰਜਣਹਾਰੋ ॥੧॥ In that house people sing praises and recite the name of the Creator. ||1|| ਤੁਮ ਗਾਵਹੁ ਮੇਰੇ ਨਿਰਭਉ ਕਾ ਸੋਹਿਲਾ ॥ You too sing praises of the carefree Lord. ਹਉ ਵਾਰੀ ਜਿਤੁ ਸੋਹਿਲੈ ਸਦਾ ਸੁਖੁ ਹੋਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ I admire the song of praise that brings eternal peace. ||1||Pause|| ਨਿਤ ਨਿਤ ਜੀਅੜੇ ਸਮਾਲੀਅਨਿ ਦੇਖੈਗਾ ਦੇਵਣਹਾਰੁ ॥ Always keep Him in your mind. The bestowal will look after. ਤੇਰੇ ਦwਨY ਕੀਮਤਿ ਨਾ ਪਵੈ ਤਿਸੁ ਦਾਤੇ ਕਵਣੁ ਸੁਮਾਰੁ ॥੨॥ Cannot put a price to Your gifts, there is no limit to Your giving. ||2|| ਸੰਬਤਿ ਸਾਹਾ ਲਿਖਿਆ ਮਿਲਿ ਕਰਿ ਪਾਵਹੁ ਤੇਲੁ The death is pre ordained, be happy. dyhu ਸਜਣ ਅਸੀਸੜੀਆ ਜਿਉ ਹੋਵੈ ਸਾਹਿਬ ਸਿਉ ਮੇਲੁ ॥੩॥ Pay your regards to the friend, who shall unite you with God. ||3|| ਘਰਿ ਘਰਿ ਏਹੋ ਪਾਹੁਚਾ ਸਦੜੇ ਨਿਤ ਪਵੰਨਿ ॥ Whichever house I go to, I hear that the invitation has come. ਸਦਣਹਾਰਾ ਸਿਮਰੀਐ ਨਾਨਕ ਸੇ ਦਿਹ ਆਵੰਨਿ ॥੪॥੧॥ Recite the name of the invitee O Nanak; may that day come upon him! ||4||1|| ਰਾਗੁ ਆਸਾ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Raag Aasaa, Mahalla 1: ਛਿਅ ਘਰ ਛਿਅ ਗੁਰ ਛਿਅ ਉਪਦੇਸ ॥ There are six schools of philosophy, six teachers, and six sets of teachings. ਗੁਰੁ ਗੁਰੁ ਏਕੋ ਵੇਸ ਅਨੇਕ ॥੧॥ But the guru is one, in different forms. ||1|| ਬਾਬਾ ਜੈ ਘਰਿ ਕਰਤy ਕੀਰਤਿ ਹੋਇ ॥ O elder: The house where people praise the Creator! ਸੋ ਘਰੁ ਰਾਖੁ ਵਡਾਈ ਤੋਇ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ May You protect that house, it is Your greatness. ||1||Pause|| ਵਿਸੁਏ ਚਸਿਆ ਘੜੀਆ ਪਹਰਾ ਥਿਤੀ ਵਾਰੀ ਮਾਹੁ ਹੋਆ ॥ By adding seconds, minutes and hours, days, weeks adds to a months and so on. ਸੂਰਜੁ ਏਕੋ ਰੁਤਿ ਅਨੇਕ ॥ There is one sun and various seasons originate from it. Page 13 ਨਾਨਕ ਕਰਤੇ ਕੇ ਕੇਤੇ ਵੇਸ ॥੨॥੨॥ O Nanak; God exists in many disguises. ||2||2|| ਰਾਗੁ ਧਨਾਸਰੀ ਮਹਲਾ ੧ ॥ Raag Dhanaasaree, Mahalla 1: ਗਗਨ ਮੈ ਥਾਲੁ ਰਵਿ ਚੰਦੁ ਦੀਪਕ ਬਨੇ ਤਾਰਿਕਾ ਮੰਡਲ ਜਨਕ ਮੋਤੀ ॥ In the sky the sun and the moon are the lamps and galaxies of stars shine like priceless jewels. ਧੂਪੁ ਮਲਆਨਲੋ ਪਵਣੁ ਚਵਰੋ ਕਰੇ ਸਗਲ ਬਨਰਾਇ ਫੂਲੰਤ ਜੋਤੀ ॥੧॥ The wind blows and offers fragrance of flowers of the whole world to You O Lord. ||1|| ਕੈਸੀ ਆਰਤੀ ਹੋਇ ਭਵ ਖੰਡਨਾ ਤੇਰੀ ਆਰਤੀ What a worship O Lord the destroyer of birth and death! This is Your worship service! ਅਨਹਤਾ ਸਬਦ ਵਾਜੰਤ ਭੇਰੀ ॥੧॥ ਰਹਾਉ ॥ The infinite divine music is playing to the drumbeat. ||1||Pause|| ਸਹਸ ਤਵ ਨੈਨ ਨਨ ਨੈਨ ਹੈ ਤੋਹਿ ਕਉ ਸਹਸ ਮੂਰਤਿ ਨਨਾ ਏਕ ਤੋਹੀ ॥ All beings are yours. None is without You. You abide in every being. ਸਹਸ ਪਦ ਬਿਮਲ ਨਨ ਏਕ ਪਦ ਗੰਧ ਬਿਨੁ ਸਹਸ ਤਵ ਗੰਧ ਇਵ ਚਲਤ ਮੋਹੀ ॥੨॥ Everyone becomes pure worshipping You. No one can without worshipping You. Everything happes by Your grace. So I worship You. ||2|| ਸਭ ਮਹਿ ਜੋਤਿ ਜੋਤਿ ਹੈ ਸੋਇ ॥ Your divine light shines in everyone. ਤਿਸ ਕੈ ਚਾਨਣਿ ਸਭ ਮਹਿ ਚਾਨਣੁ ਹੋਇ ॥ The whole world is lit by that light. ਗੁਰ ਸਾਖੀ ਜੋਤਿ ਪਰਗਟੁ ਹੋਇ ॥ By guru’s teachings, the divine light is revealed. ਜੋ ਤਿਸੁ ਭਾਵੈ ਸੁ ਆਰਤੀ ਹੋਇ ॥੩॥ Whatever pleases the Lord is the true worship service. ||3|| ਹਰਿ ਚਰਣ ਕਮਲ ਮਕਰੰਦ ਲੋਭਿਤ ਮਨੋ ਅਨਦਿਨੋ ਮੋਹਿ ਆਹੀ ਪਿਆਸਾ ॥ My soul is enticed by the honey-sweet lotus feet of the Lord; night and day, I am thirsty for them. ਕ੍ਰਿਪਾ ਜਲੁ ਦੇਹਿ ਨਾਨਕ ਸਾਰਿੰਗ ਕਉ ਹੋਇ ਜਾ ਤੇ ਤੇਰੈ ਨਾਮਿ ਵਾਸਾ. Bless the thirsty swan Nanak with that water that Your name